Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image recording technique for extracting a part of a displayed video image and recording the resultant video image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for extracting (cropping) a part of a captured video image and recording the resultant video image is known. In this technique, the entire captured video image is displayed on a display unit by an electronic view finder (EVF) or the like. That is, a part of the displayed video image serves as a range to be recorded (recording range). Accordingly, it is possible to recognize what object is present outside the recording range of the video image, based on the displayed video image.
With this measure, when performing framing such that, for example, an object that is not desired to be shown is located outside the recording range, a user can check whether or not the object that is not desired to be shown will show in the recording range, based on the displayed video image.
If the object that is not desired to be shown is located outside the recording range of the displayed video image, a user can recognize that he or she should not move the camera any more in the direction in which the object that is not desired to be shown is present. Also, when a user moves such a camera to perform shooting, it is preferable for him or her to immediately view the state of an object that may be present in the direction in which the camera is moved, and to be able to reliably recognize the timing to stop moving the camera.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-124004 discloses a technique in which shooting setting content is displayed in an excess area in which no video image is displayed, thereby preventing visibility reduction that is caused by the shooting setting content being displayed overlapping the video image. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-229172 discloses a technique in which a range that is larger than a recording range of a video image is displayed, thereby facilitating a zoom operation.
Meanwhile, the size of a video image that is displayed has an effect on a reading operation of an image sensor and the size of a video memory (VRAM), and thus it is preferable to avoid an extremely large sized video image in view of data transfer and power consumption.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-124004, it is not possible to view the outside of the recording range of the video image using the EVF. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-229172, although the outside of the recording range of the video image can be viewed on the EVF to some extent, when the camera is moved, panned, or tilted, a range in the direction opposite to the direction in which the camera is moved is also displayed to be larger, which requires an improvement in view of data transfer and power consumption.